Promise me
by lentejoncita
Summary: Huddy, nombran a Cuddy decana de medicina del Princenton y va a celebrarlo cenando con House.


**Promise me**

_You light up another cigarette  
and I pour the wine  
It's four o'clock in the morning  
and it's starting to get light  
now I'm right where I want to be  
losing track of time  
but I wish that it was still last night  
You look like you're in another world  
but I can read your mind  
how can you be so far away  
lying by my side  
when I go away I'll miss you  
and I will be thinking of you  
every night and day just ..._

Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon  
Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon

When I go away I'll miss you  
and I will be thinking of you  
every night and day just ...

Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon  
Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon

Promise me you'll wait for me  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you  
and I will be home soon  
Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
and I'll be home, I'll be home soon_._

_(Promise me, Beverly Craven)_

Su mirada transparente como el agua le sugería lo que él llevaba imaginando desde el día que la conoció. La mano de ella avanzó hasta alcanzar la de él por encima del mantel, y en un susurro demasiado sensual para su significado, le indicó que pidiese la cuenta. La sensualidad del movimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos al cruzar la puerta del restaurante, y los cálidos suspiros que huían de su boca le hacían anticipar lo que podía suceder, y no podía contener las ganas de que al fin sucediese.

Quién les iba a decir que una cena de reencuentro, con la excusa de celebrar, el nombramiento de Cuddy como nueva directora médica del Princenton Plaisboro Teaching Hospital acabaría con los dos doctores cruzando el umbral de la casa de ella. Más todavía conociendo el carácter agrio del eminente doctor que al instante de reencontrarse le sugirió muy amablemente que ese cargo acabaría con sus dotes como médica, y que esos puestos tan sólo eran para los médicos sin talento. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes y los ignoraba, tan sólo quería celebrar el importante paso que iba a dar su carrera.

Antes incluso de cerrar la puerta de ébano que blindaba el hogar de Cuddy ésta ya había perdido el tirante de su vestido y House acariciaba con dulzura su desnudo hombro, mientras deslizaba la punta de su nariz por el estilizado cuello de la reciente decana de medicina. Ella cerraba los ojos dejando que sus sentidos despertarán las mil sensaciones que imaginaba que él podría proporcionarle. Tomando las riendas acarició con fuerza el cuero cabelludo de Greg y le hizo girar el rostro hasta que sus bocas se miraban fijamente y sus ojos deseaban besarse con desenfreno. Se miraban intensamente y sonreían, esperando que alguno de los dos besase primero para llevar a la práctica lo que sus cerebros llevaban imaginando desde que salieron del restaurante. Los labios de ella se deslizaron con asombrosa lentitud por los de él, y ninguno pudo resistirse más. El intenso beso fue cobrando furia a cada segundo que sus lenguas visitaban boca ajena.

Ella estiró con fuerza de la solapa de su chaqueta y le hizo tropezar con el firme muro de la pared, eso deseaba, tenerlo a su merced. Con picardía y desvergüenza comenzó a acariciar los abdominales del nefrólogo por debajo de su camisa, mientras besaba su barbilla y él entrecerraba los ojos. Desabrochó con gracia el botón que mantenía los pantalones en su sitio, asique éstos cayeron hasta los pies de los doctores. Aquello parecía una partida de ajedrez, con premeditación ahora le tocaba a él mover pieza. Y con tranquilidad se deshizo del otro tirante del vestido negro que lucia ella, y que en pocos segundos dejo al descubierto una lencería también negra de encaje, y sin apenas ornamentos. No sabían cuanto más aguantarían ese juego. House agarró con fuerza las nalgas de Cuddy y la levantó a la altura de su cintura donde ella se enroscó con habilidad e inmediatamente sintió toda la excitación de su acompañante. Continuaron besándose de camino a la habitación, hasta donde él la llevo enredada en su cuerpo y sintiendo un placer inaudito.

La dejó caer sobre el lecho acolchado y se deshizo de la camisa que cubría su torso, para colocarse sobre ella y continuar besándola y acariciándola, como si en cada segundo se le escapase la vida. La pasión retenida durante años se desbordó en los siguientes minutos sin límite, porque ninguno daba tregua a una boca de la que se habían adueñado, ni a la piel que no tenía fin, ambos volvían una y otra vez a los brazos del otro para repetir, porque a pesar de las fantasías, nunca imaginaron que fuese así. Ambos amanecieron si haber dormido.

-¿Café?- le ofreció Cuddy en la cocina con su bata de ir por casa.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres que mate a alguien en el hospital?- le sonrió

-Eso sería lo último para que Orson te despida.- se sentó a su lado en la cocina mientras desayunaban.

-Soy el mejor médico que tiene.

-Pero no cumples con tus obligaciones como tal.

-¿Cómo que no? Curo enfermedades…

-No pasas consulta, ni haces informes…

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le interrumpió.

-Me he informado sobre ti.

-¿No estarás pensando en contratarme?

-¡Estás loco!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- ser tu jefe debe ser un castigo.

-Pero a ti te gusta que te castiguen… y todavía más si soy yo.

-Engreído.

-Porque tengo razones para ello. – ambos sonrieron y bebieron de su café.

-Greg, tengo quince días de vacaciones antes de tomar posesión de mi cargo, y bueno había pensado…

-¿Quieres que nos tomemos unas vacaciones?- dijo asustado.

-No, ya tengo previsto lo que voy a hacer, voy a ir a casa a ver a mi familia que hace más de un año que no voy y mi hermana ha tenido una hija y no la conozco todavía…- dijo apenada.

-Bueno, sabes que eso no es que me interese mucho lo de conocer a la familia…

-No es eso…- le cortó enseguida.- es que me gustaría que cuando volviese…-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Esto continuara?

-Sí, después de tantos años tal vez…

-Lo sé…- dijo un poco incomodo.- A mi también me gustaría…-dejo escapar en un susurro casi indescifrable.

Ella simplemente sonrió se acercó y le besó. Él devolvió el beso con una sonrisa, parecía pronto para predecir algo más, pero tal vez ellos llevaban más tiempo dando vueltas a esta situación de lo que serían capaces de reconocerse mutuamente. Esa misma semana, antes de que ella se marchase repitieron el encuentro, nadie diría que fuesen pareja, pero tampoco era únicamente sexo, de eso los dos estaban seguros, porque el sexo por sexo no les podría hacer temblar cuando compartían cama con el otro, sólo durmiendo.

Lisa pasó las dos semanas siguientes en California con su familia, conoció a su sobrina y a pesar de que los echaba de menos en esas dos semanas deseaba cada día que llegase la hora de volver a New Jersey para reencontrarse con el sarcástico doctor, ya que el recuerdo de su boca y sus manos, siempre estaba presente en la mente de la doctora. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, y creía que esta vez las cosas irían bien.

El día de su regreso quedó con una vieja amiga suya, una abogada que conoció al poco de comenzar a ejercer porque era la mejor en casos de negligencias médicas y se la recomendaron para revisar su seguro de mala praxis. Entre las vacaciones y que ella había estado también de viaje hacía más de un mes que no se veían, y eso que solían reunirse con frecuencia para mantenerse al tanto de sus vidas.

-¡Muchísimas Felicidades Lisa! Decana de medicina, seguro que eres la más joven de la historia. – dijo Stacy mientras brindaban con el vino.

-Lo cierto es que sí, la segunda más joven y la primera mujer que llega a alcanzar este puesto.

-Te lo mereces.- dijo mientras Lisa comenzaba a degustar su ensalada.- Mis noticias no son tan trascendentales, pero lo cierto es que cuando te lo cuente te vas a caer de la silla. Por fin estoy conociendo a alguien.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho Stacy, yo también…

-Tú también lo conoces.- le interrumpió emocionada la abogada.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó extrañada la decana.- ¿Y quién es?

-Es un médico, le he invitado a venir esta noche, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no. Pero ¿de que le conozco?

-Estudiasteis juntos en Michigan. Es nefrólogo, una eminencia, aunque creo que vosotros no os llevabais muy bien por lo que me has comentado. Es…

-Gregory House…

-¡Sí! No sé si podré aguantarle ya sabes cómo es de egocéntrico y sarcástico, pero… estoy ilusionada.- confesó su amiga.

-Acaba de entrar por la puerta.- dijo seca.

Al acercarse a la mesa y ver quien acompañaba a su recién estrenada novia House se paralizo, y después se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaban sentadas las dos mujeres.

-Greg, ya conoces a Lisa.

-Sí… -respondió él

-Sé que no os llevabais muy bien, pero Lisa es una de mis mejores amigas Greg…

-No nos llevamos tan mal ¿verdad Cuddy?- Pero ella continuaba asombrada.

-Disculpadme voy al baño.

Se miraba fijamente al espejo del baño mientras se humedecía la nuca y luchaba con su reflejo por no derramar ni una lágrima, si lo hacía él lo notaría enseguida, y no estaba dispuesta a sentirse todavía más humillada. Se apresuró a colocarse bien la ropa y secarse al notar como se abría la puerta del baño.

-Lisa…

-House, vete.

-Yo…

-Tú no pudiste esperarme. – le afrontó clavando sus ojos amenazantes.

-No estaba planeado, ni lo de esta noche tampoco.

-Eso sí me sorprende de ti.- le espetó ella.- Lo normal es que busques lo que sea para humillarme, estate contento, lo has conseguido.

-Lisa…- dijo cogiéndola del hombro.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.-se apartó bruscamente.- y ya puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado, porque nunca en la vida se repetirá, y nunca ha existido.- le dijo mirándole con la rabia inyectada en sus ojos.

-Sabes que eso no es así, lo de la otra noche…

-Fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, y me alegra que no continúe, porque sino me habría amargado la vida con alguien como tú. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Lisa… espera. ¿Y si con Stacy no salen bien las cosas?

-No House, tú no me has esperado, y yo no regresaré, jamás.


End file.
